


Leah's New Life

by Silkmouse



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Other, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkmouse/pseuds/Silkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Leah was thinking the first time she phased into a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leah's New Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot of what Leah was thinking the first time she phased, I've been looking for stories about this, but haven't really found any. So I decided to write one myself!
> 
> This is rated T for mild cussing, but seriously, this IS Leah, and how would you feel if you just phased into a werewolf in your own living room?
> 
> There ARE several theories about how Harry Clearwater had a heart attack, but the one confirmed by Stephanie Meyer in: the Twilight Saga the Official Illustrated Guide; is that Leah was having an argument with her mom about her recent mood swings (one of the signs of becoming a werewolf; which her father completely missed) and Harry had joined the argument in Sue's favor when Leah started shaking with rage, and exploded into a werewolf right in front of them. Harry was so secure in his belief that only males could transform into werewolves that the shock made him go into cardiac arrest.
> 
> Seth; who was so worked up from all the commotion and hassle around him, phased that night too. I'll write a one-shot about that some other time.

Sitting on the couch, I used the remote to flip through the channels, looking for something even SLIGHTLY entertaining to watch.

"Hey Leah?" called the voice of my younger brother Seth "Have you seen my wristwatch?"

"No." I said bitterly. If he wasn't going to keep track of his stuff, I certainly wasn't going to do it.

"Well do you have any idea where it might be?" he continued to ask.

For some reason his questions started to bother me "No." I replied getting annoyed as I was constantly distracted from my task.

"Where was the last place you saw it?" he said again.

"I don't know!" I yelled, angry now.

"Leah!" my mother scolded from the kitchen "Mind your temper!"

"Well it's not my fault he can never remember where he put his stuff!" I said defensively.

My mom walked into the living room, grabbed the remote from me, and turned off the TV. Hands on her hips, she confronted me "I have had enough of your temper and mood swings." She said firmly.

"I haven't been having mood swings!" I said, though I knew it was a lie. I had been having mood swings, for several weeks now, but I wasn't exactly sure why. Was it because of the whole ordeal with Sam and Emily? I felt a pang of sadness, jealousy, depression, and rage as I thought their names. That just made me angrier.

"All I know is that you've been a very unpleasant to be around the past few weeks. You need to learn to control yourself." She answered, unmoving.

"That's not my fault!" I screamed back.

"Then whose fault is it? Seth? Emily? Sam?" she yelled.

I felt myself start to boil with fury "Don't even MENTION him to me!"

"Who's fault is it then?" she asked again.

"I don't know!" I shouted, because truly I didn't. I didn't know why this was happening to me. Even the trial with Sam (I thought the name harshly) wasn't enough to cause what else had been happening to me. Rise in body temperature, getting taller, building more muscle, things like that. And now the mood swings and fits of anger. What was going on?

"I think you do!" she stated.

"Dad!" I pleaded as he walked into the living room "Tell mom that my emotions are none of her business!"

He and mom shared a look "I'm afraid she's right honey." He said to me "If you don't learn to control yourself, you're going to be in a tough situation."

I felt myself get even angrier, my body temperature getting higher. Wasn't ANYONE on my side?

"You can't keep treating people the way you've been treating them." He continued "These episodes are getting beyond control."

I felt my heart start to beat faster "You don't know!" I shrieked "You don't know what it's like! What's happening to me?"

"Because you're letting yourself get into this!" he yelled back "You're deliberately making your condition worse by letting it inconvenience you! You're not trying!"

Everything started to tinge red, as I began to shake "My condition?" I seethed "My condition?" I felt the waves of anger start to roll off of me as I shook even more "You don't know a damn thing about my condition!

And before they could argue further, I exploded. I heard a tearing sound as I felt myself expand and land on all fours, snarling and growling.

I looked at my parents with new sight, better; more defined sight, and saw the absolute shock on their faces. I looked down and saw two gray paws.

Holy shit! What the HELL is going on here! I demanded.

And then came the voices.

Leah? Came the voice of Paul.

Leah? Another one that sounded like Jared questioned.

Leah! Embry's voice exclaimed.

Leah what the hell are you doing here? Asked Jacob.

Then came the worst one.

Leah? The surprised voice of Sam asked.

All the voices were jumbled and mixed in confusion, but the message was clear; what was I doing here?

Will someone tell me what's happening? I yelled again. Then I noticed my father, who was on the ground, with my mother kneeling over him.

"Mom!" I heard Seth call "What's wrong?"

"Your father just had a heart attack!" she told him, panicked.

Holy crap! I yelled at myself What have I done? 

Leah. Sam said again, his voice commanding Calm down.

Calm down! I thought How the HELL am I supposed to calm down?

Jared. Sam said Go down to the Clearwater's and help Sue.

On it. He stated and his voice disappeared.

Unable to handle the situation further, I ran out the door and into the woods. I had never run so fast before, the feeling uplifted me, but only for a second. Will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on? I pleaded.

It's kinda hard to explain. Embry thought carefully.

I've got time. I stated, obviously.

You know the legends Leah. Sam told me Certain Quileute's are descended from Taha Aki, the first of his kind to host a spirit wolf.

What does that have to do with anything? I snorted.

Leah have you looked at yourself lately? Paul asked me.

No why? I answered hesitantly.

Just find a mirror and you'll see where we're coming from. Embry told me.

Slightly suspicious I approached the river to check my reflection. Looking down I nearly gave myself a heart attack. Looking back up at me was a slender gray wolf about the size of a horse. Whoa! Is that me? I asked.

Welcome to the world of the supernatural. Jacob scoffed Because it's about to get a whole lot worse.

You know the Cullens? Embry said You'll figure it out when you catch their scent.

Catch their scent? What the hell does that mean? I thought to myself, though I knew they could hear. Then I caught a whiff from the breeze coming from the opposite side of the river I was on. It was a sickly sweet smell, so strong it burned Ugh! I thought, disgusted What is that stench!

That would be the Cullens. Sam answered, repulse in his tone.

Man that stinks! Paul thought.

You're telling me! Embry said Leah could you try not to think about it? It's really revolting!

So the legends are true. I thought, not sure whether to be amazed or shocked.

Just got back from Sue's. I heard Jared say They're taking Harry to emergency room.

Letting that sink in, I groaned What have I done? This is all MY fault. I threw my head back and started howling in misery.

Geez Leah! Jacob said Could you give it a rest? 

I saw an image of Bella Swan flash across his mind.

Hell! Gotta go! I'll check in later! And his thoughts disappeared.

Embry, Paul, Jared. Stay with Leah. Sam commanded I'll go with Sue and help with Harry.

When I couldn't hear him anymore, I was relieved. I didn't know how much longer I could listen to his voice any more without embarrassing myself with thoughts about how much I still loved him.

Someone's clingy. I heard Paul snicker in answer to my thoughts.

Shut up Paul, or I'll hunt you down and rip your guts out. I snarled at him.

If you can catch me. He thought smugly, and I saw an image of where he was through his thoughts.

You asked for it. I thought angrily, and started to run faster then I had before, eager to get my hands (or rather paws) on him and teach him a lesson.

Crap, you're fast. He thought, surprised, and started running.

I chased him down, flying through the woods, my paws barely touching the ground. When I spotted a flash of Dark Silver, I knew I had him. Smiling vengefully to myself, I sprang myself on him.

Ouch! Okay you win! He surrendered as I nailed him.

Who's faster now? I thought arrogantly.

Cut it out you two. Embry scolded us.

Or what? I scoffed.

Or else Sam is going to give us a hard time later. He answered.

I winced at the sound of Sam's name, earning another snicker from Paul.

So this is my life now. I thought And to think that not too long ago everything was normal.

You're telling me. Jared thought. All of us use to be normal before the Cullens showed up.

The Cullens? I thought ruefully The Cullens are the whole reason this is happening? I could feel my temper flare Without THEM everything would still be as it was! I was furious now. I preceded to curse and cuss the Cullens out. And from that moment on, I swore to hate the Cullens for as long as I lived with the center of my well being, I would NEVER forgive them for what they had done to my life.

Because this was my life now. With the one I loved in love with another. My dad in serious condition, I found out later that he had died. My younger brother a werewolf, and loving it. And having to hear and have others hear the feelings I still had for Sam. And I hated them for it. The Cullens would someday pay for what they had done to me, and I was going to make sure they did.


End file.
